A Honeymoon Tale
by wintryone
Summary: Mari Hawke and Fenris are finally taking their long-delayed honeymoon. A very fluffy short story written as an anniversary celebration! A companion piece to the Misadventures of Mari Hawke. The cover art for this story was created especially for Mari and Fenris by the lovely Ekocentric!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This short story is being written to celebrate my one year anniversary on ffnet, which is today! It's fascinating to me how significant that feels!**_

_**This story is also a thank you - for every single review, for everyone who ever pushed the favorite story or favorite author button (and the follow buttons, too, lol) - it means everything to fanfic writers to get such wonderful feedback. I am, once again, all gratitude.**_

_**There are a few of you out there who I truly believe love Mari and Fenris as much as I do. You know who you are, and I hold you all close to my heart.**_

_**A special thank you to Fenzev for her beta of this story, for the perfect additions and suggestions, and for being my friend and partner in creative crime, almost since the beginning. ***__**Muah!**__*****_

_**Before this gets too far out of hand, let me end by repeating myself - at its heart, the tale of Mari and Fenris has always been a love story. Not just the romantic kind of love, but it's also about the powerful kind of love. The kind of love that allows us to heal the past, to forgive, and to create a better future - together. **_

_**With Love,**_

_**Wintry**_

* * *

For the last three weeks, Mari Hawke, Fenris and their daughter Melody had been traveling, passing the early autumn with Keeper Merrill's Dalish Clan. They'd been moving north, headed for the wide pass between the Arlathan Forest and the mountains to the south, where they would winter their growing herd of halla. The slow pace, the endless days of sun and sky, and the dawn and dusk routines of breaking and setting up camp, all combined to remind Hawke of their long ago trip to the Vinmark Mountains.

It was on that trip that she had shared her first kiss with Fenris. The memory remained perfectly clear, etched into her mind and her soul. It was in that moment, with the first soft touch of lips, that she'd understood what it meant to be in love, with no reservations and no regrets. Their path had been long and rocky, but had ended in a union unlike any other. Whether it was the connection of the elvhen ring Fenris had given her, or the way their two hearts beat as one, their souls had been joined for all eternity. Even the Maker, himself, had blessed them.

Hawke knew exactly how lucky she was. In fact, it was almost a daily miracle to her that she need only lift her eyes to find him; that she could reach for him and he was always there, steady and true, and so very, very sexy.

That last part had been playing guilty tricks on her heart recently. Hawke had been questioning her motives; wanting to know exactly why she'd agreed to allow Melody to live with the Dalish clan. Her reasoning that it was good for her daughter could not be doubted. Melody would experience so many new things, as she helped the elvhen rebuild their future, and she'd also meet many new people. Several large clans were to gather together near the Arlathan Forest in hopes of exploring the ancient ruins of the once great city. And of course, there was also Erynon, who she knew was Melody's main impetus for wanting to join the clan. Not that Hawke could blame her daughter, but she knew that particular light in Melody's eyes was not shining from the excitement of searching for old artifacts.

In the end, Hawke's guilt came down to one simple thing; she could not wait to be alone with Fenris. It had been over ten years since it had been just the two of them, and there were a few things she was itching to explore herself. Things that involved her delicious, delectable husband.

No, she did not have doubts that she loved her children, and always wanted what was best for them. Farrell was ever in her mind and heart, and not one day passed that she did not miss him. Hawke did envy that her daughter often heard Farrell's thoughts, but she was also grateful for it. It would be difficult to be parted from Melody, even if only temporarily. Just like Farrell, Hawke would miss her every day. Yet, this is what Melody wanted, needed, and even Fenris agreed it was a good choice. Melody would be safe and cared for, yet still have the benefit of a life of adventure and learning.

It was Fenris' suggestion that once they returned from their upcoming "honeymoon," they could then spend the summer months with the Dalish in the mountains north of Starkhaven. It would also provide the perfect opportunity for a visit with Bethany's family. Added to that, Hawke looked forward to living among the Dalish again for a time, especially without the threats of the Dread Wolf and the Dalish gods to her children. The easy pace in which they lived, and the camaraderie among the elvhen people, combined to make it a pleasant prospect, indeed.

The last puzzle piece was that Varric had left for Orzammar on extended business trip. Now was the perfect opportunity to take some time away for just for the two of them.

If she could only shake the feeling that her desire to be alone with Fenris was perhaps, every so slightly, clouding her judgment about leaving Melody behind.

"That is an interesting expression on your face, my dear Hawke," said Zevran, interrupting her reverie. "It is a look that tells me, _there is something on my mind that I wish to discuss with my good friend, Zevran_."

Hawke smiled and rose from the makeshift wooden bench. "Your self-assurance is refreshing, at least," she replied.

"Something troubles you, yes?" he asked. He pointed to the side of his head. "I happen to have two very attractive ears with which to listen."

"It's very simple, really," she said with a laugh. "A case of mother's guilt. I'm looking forward to my trip with Fenris a little too eagerly."

"The answer is simple, as well," he said with a grin, and placed one hand over his heart. "You will miss your daughter, yes. Yet, your decision has made many people happy, including myself and Cuel."

Hawke's smile softened. "I know you'll look out for her."

"Of this you can be sure," Zevran replied. "You will return to us with your daughter's virtue intact, I promise you."

"Zevran!" Hawke exclaimed. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I don't want you to be Melody's jailer." She winked at him. "I trust my daughter, you know."

"As do I, my friend, as do I," he replied. "It is only that young men are never to be trusted when it comes to the desires of the flesh."

"Hmm," murmured Hawke. "Very true, I'm sure. Yet I happen to trust Erynon, too."

Zevran laughed heartily. "Then it is very fortunate that it is I who will be looking out for your sweet Melody." He linked his arm with Hawke's. "Now come, your farewell feast awaits you. There are goodbyes to say, and many tears yet to be shed."

"You say that so cheerfully," Hawke said with a laugh.

"Yes, well, I would not have you leave us with a heavy heart, my dear friend," Zevran replied.

Hawke leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That was my point. My heart is not heavy at all - it is filled with delicious anticipation."

"All is well, then," Zevran said with a satisfied smile. "As it should be."

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear, but not for long, because soon Hawke was enveloped in darkness.

"I know that's you, Fenris," she said with a laugh as she reached back to grab his wrists. He was securing a knot behind her head, after covering her eyes with a long piece of red silk. "But what is it you're doing?"

"I am blindfolding you," he said simply.

"Yes, I did notice that," she said, turning to run her fingers over his face. "The question is why?"

"It is a surprise," he said. He place his hands over hers and brought them to his lips.

"And?" She asked, charmed by his affection.

"And, your carriage awaits."

Even though she could not see, Hawke was sure she was riding in a wagon and not a carriage. They had planned to get an early start having said their goodbyes at the feast the night before. So, when he'd led her out the door and helped her up into this... _thing _they were riding in, she hadn't put up much of a fuss.

Several times she attempted to question him about his plans, but her wily elf only distracted her with soft kisses and caresses, and would murmur, "You shall see... eventually. Indulge me, Hawke."

What could she do but agree? Hawke had played his little game because she was, in fact, delighted. He'd never done anything quite like this before, and though she was disconcerted by her lack of sight, she was also giddy with excitement.

Late in the afternoon, the wind began to pick up, and there was a tang in the now cooler air. The wagon slowed its pace, and Hawke could hear the sounds of boisterous activity all around her.

Fenris helped her down and led her through a bustling crowd.

"Step forward," he said close to her ear, after several minutes of walking. "There will be a slight incline."

"Fenris, I feel silly," Hawke replied, but did as he asked, allowing his hands on her hips to guide her forward motion.

"You agreed," he reminded her, "to indulge me." The last few words were spoken in a low growl that turned her skin to gooseflesh.

"If you'd only tell me why," she said, attempting once again to discover his plan.

"If I told you, it would no longer be a surprise," he said. "Now, step up."

"I know we're boarding a ship," she said. "I can smell the salt air and hear the billowing of the sails."

"That is not the surprise," he said. "Now, to your left."

Hawke tried to peer under the silk cloth that covered her eyes, but without success. Why she had agreed to do this...

"Nearly there," he told her, and she heard the soft creaking of a door opening. They walked a few more paces before she heard the snick of the door closing behind them.

Hawke reached for the blindfold. "Can I take it off now?" she asked.

"No," replied Fenris. "Not until we reach our destination."

"What!" she exclaimed. "When will that be?"

"Two days," he replied, and once again his voice was very close to her ear. His hands gathered her waist and pulled her back against him, while at the same time his lips descended to the pulse at her throat in a lingering kiss.

"Well," she said breathlessly. "I suppose it won't be too bad."

Fenris gently bit her neck, then laved it with his tongue. "I promise you, Hawke," he rumbled against her throat. "It will not be _bad_ in any way."

She tilted her head to the side to grant him greater access to her skin, but suddenly his lips were gone. A chair scraped along the wooden plank floor.

"Sit," he commanded.

Hawke sighed, and sat down in the high-backed chair he had placed behind her. "It was just starting to get interesting," she complained.

"Do not worry, Hawke," said Fenris. "We have barely begun."

She heard another chair scrape against the floor, and knew Fenris was sitting beside her now, as his hard thigh was pressed against hers. A few dishes clattered in front of her, and the gurgling sound of wine being poured into a goblet preceded the fruity aroma of Agregio, which soon filled the air.

"We're in a cabin?" she asked.

"We are," he replied. "A private cabin with a securely locked door."

The way he said that made Hawke squirm in her seat.

"Now...open your mouth," he told her softly.

Hawke did as he asked, and felt something smooth and slightly cool touched her lips.

"More," he coaxed, and she complied. "Now, bite."

An explosion of tart and sweet flavors erupted in her mouth, and she felt a bit of juice escape from the corner of her lips and dribble down to her chin. She chewed, slowly savoring the taste of chocolate and strawberries, before she swallowed.

It reminded her of those three days back in Kirkwall, after the Carta had nearly killed him. She'd fed him bits of sweetroll as he'd lain in his bed, recovering from his wounds. Hawke remembered, too the way he'd grabbed her hand and licked the sticky sweetness from her fingers.

As if in answer to her memory, Hawke felt Fenris' finger run along her jaw, followed by a soft sucking sound.

"It's good," he said.

"Mhmm, it is," she murmured in agreement. A deep longing was forming low in her belly. "More?"

"First, something to wash it down," he said, and she felt the rim of a goblet press against her lower lip. The wine tasted dark and fruity, with just the barest hint of effervescence tickling her throat when she swallowed. Hawke sipped at it greedily, surprised at how everything tasted so much... more.

"This is wonderful," she said, and smiled.

The goblet was set back on the table and seconds later, his lips were upon hers. "You tempt me," he said against her mouth, before he deepened the kiss.

Hawke opened for him, and immediately realized the taste of Fenris was far more delicious than the morsels he'd fed her. She squealed when she was suddenly lifted from the chair and spun, and found herself straddling her husband's thighs.

"And we're leaving the blindfold on?" she asked playfully.

"Yes," he drawled, and his mouth reclaimed hers.

It was the oddest sensation when she felt his fingers at the ties of her shirt, and how the cool air of the cabin caressed her skin moments before she felt Fenris' touch there, too. He chuckled low in his throat.

"No breastband," he said.

Hawke grinned cheekily. "It is our honeymoon, after all."

He parted her blouse slowly, and the soft cotton sliding over her hardening nipples was more erotic than she ever could have imagined. That was, until, his fingers claimed them instead, and encouraged their tightening with expert twirls of his deft fingers.

"Fenris," she implored.

"What do you want, Hawke?" he asked in his shivery voice.

In answer, she lifted her hands until they found the soft silk of his hair, and she slid her fingers behind the nape of his neck. Hawke bowed her back and pulled his head down at the same time, and was rewarded by the feel of his warm lips covering her nipple and then pulling it into his mouth.

Her hands slid down to his shoulders, then lower to the clasps of his shirt, where she quickly undid them. Fenris, still busy at her breasts, nevertheless helped her to remove his shirt. Her palms immediately sought his warm skin, which softly hummed with lyrium. Hawke didn't need her sight to know that his markings would be faintly glowing.

Fenris growled, a primal thing, and the suction on her breast increased so dramatically she cried out in pleasure. Of their own accord, her hips began to move, sliding forward on his lap until she felt the hard, ready length of him pressing against her through their remaining layers of clothing.

He groaned from the gyrating pressure Hawke created with her movements, and he lifted his mouth from her breast, which incited a squeal of protest from her. His hands, which had been roaming the soft curve of her hips above her pants, took ahold of her waist again, and she was suddenly in the air.

"On your feet, Hawke," Fenris said, and though she was a bit wobbly, she was able to stand on her own.

"Fenris," she called, wanting to touch him again. To be touched by him. She reached out her hands into the darkness.

His voice came from behind her. "Do you trust me, Hawke?"

This no longer felt like a game to Hawke. It felt... important. "With my life," she said.

Another low, husky growl, and his hands were at the waistband of her pants. He moved slowly, sliding her pants down over her sensitized skin, removing her boots slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. Soon, she stood fully naked and unable to see anything. For a long moment, all was still and quiet, and yet she could _feel_ that his eyes were upon her.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said in a whisper.

A heat spread through her at his words, knowing he was watching her, seeing every inch of her, and she heard his soft footfalls as he moved in circles around her. She'd thought he would touch her again, and her whole body was alive with anticipation, wondering where he would choose to place his fingers next. She was surprised, therefore, when she felt his lips press lightly to hers. He began with butterfly kisses to her mouth, and along the line of her jaw, before moving lower to her shoulders and down to her breasts, where he kissed each turgid tip, ever so gently, then laved them with his tongue. He continued to lick and kiss his way down her body, as his mouth descended her torso and moved over the curve of her belly. Fenris paused at her navel and lingered, tasting her with his lips and his tongue as if she were a gourmet feast, set out only for him, and she shivered. Lower still he went, into the soft nest of dark curls between her thighs, and now his hands swept down and clasped her bottom, pulling her closer to him.

Hawke wasn't sure if she could keep on her feet much longer; the sensations his mouth created as it explored - as it cherished - her most intimate place, was erasing her ability to stand. Her legs began to tremble as the fire flamed within her, and it was as if every nerve in her body came to life after a very long slumber.

That tell-tale tightening began to build from his lazy tasting of her - it spread down into her legs, and up into her breasts, which suddenly felt very abandoned.

"Fenris," she called, wanting, needing more of him.

Moments later she was in his arms, relieved of the need to stand, and his mouth returned to hers. This time his kiss was penetrating, nearly ferocious, and she yielded to his strength, allowing him to drink his fill of her. She loved this about him, the way that he held nothing back, giving her all of himself, and asking the same of her in turn. She remembered that night he'd finally allowed her inside of his pain, and how his skin and phased through her, inciting her entire body into a thing of frenzied need. She wanted that now.

She wanted _him_ now.

Movement again, and the cold bereftness of his absence as he laid her on a soft pallet, perhaps a bed. She listened to sounds of shuffling and sliding cloth, and smiled again knowing he was finally undressing. Hawke stretched languidly, lifting her arms above her head and arching her back, knowing how he loved to watch her do so.

Her reward was another low growl from Fenris.

"Come to me," she whispered, "and be my love."

A slight depression of the mattress, and Fenris' hands were high on her thighs, and his voice rumbled in the air. "I have always been yours, Mari Hawke. Since time began, I have belonged only to you."

Gently he parted her thighs, and leaned over her, as his mouth returned to her lonely breasts and began to work its magic upon them. His sex probed at her entrance, and Hawke lifted her hips just enough that their joining could finally begin. He pushed forward, ever so slighty, and then retreated, causing her to moan in protest.

"I want you," she said, barely able to contain the bliss that was building inside of her, and she lifted her hips higher.

Hawke had expected more play, more teasing, but Fenris took her at her word, and plunged deeply into her with one powerful thrust. Once buried within her, he stopped, and the throbbing, pulsing need of their joined bodies set her off. Her muscles began to tightened, squeezing him with liquid heat, yet he held his position, as one hand slipped underneath her and lifted Hawke even higher.

It was an entirely new experienced, this incredible fullness with no movement. Everything was sensation, and it was as if an invisible force rippled through them both. As her climax built into a frenzied peak and her whole body began to clench from the intensity of it, finally Fenris began to move.

He also ripped off her blindfold, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Hawke," he called to her as their gazes met. The power of it, after so long in the darkness, was like a lightning bolt to her heart. His eyes penetrated her soul, just as the length of him penetrated her body.

"Fenris," she cried out, as she lost herself in the depth of feeling shining from his eyes. Her whole body - from the crown of her scalp to the tip of her toes - was in ecstasy, as with each deliberate thrust, Fenris pushed her further and further over the edge and into a well of bliss so deep, she no longer knew who she was.

It wasn't until she heard Fenris cry out, and she felt the warmth of his seed spill inside her, that she once again became aware of herself. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, as his sweat-slicked body shook and shuddered, and he collapsed upon her, his breath hard and rapid against her ear. Still sensitive from her orgasm, the tingling in her body intensified all over again. Hawke held him even more tightly, as the love in her heart overflowed, and tears leaked from her eyes.

After a time, his head lifted and a slow smile curved his lips as their eyes met once again. "Do you still want to play the game?" he asked her as he gently wiped the wetness from her cheeks.

"Oh yes," she murmured, and kissed him sweetly. "Tomorrow, though. Tonight, I have other plans for you."

Fenris' low chuckle was her only answer.

* * *

_Any errors are all my fault._

_This all belongs to Bioware._

_Yes, there will be a chapter two ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris lay with Hawke in his arms as the first pink rays of the morning sun filtered in through the small, round window above the narrow bed. The soft light gave her face a rosy glow, making her look very young, and very beautiful. Of course, Hawke had always been beautiful to him.

Holding in her in his arms, watching her as she slept, had never failed to be one of the most pleasurable things in his life. He could not count the number of times he had done so, and it brought him a peace that he never would have believed possible in the dark days of his past.

For so long, that past had ruled his present, and determined his future. Until Hawke, he'd known nothing but anger, pain, and humiliation. The burn of the lyrium in his flesh had never allowed him a moment of forgetfulness - not one moment to simply stop and take a breath. It was Mari who had found her way through the dark labyrinth of his soul, and it was her love that had reawakened his heart.

Over the years, as his memories had returned, he'd begun to think of himself as if he were three different people. The young elvhen boy, Leto, with his less than perfect childhood as the son of two slaves. Some of his recollections of that time were pleasant, but among them were others, such as watching his mother be subjugated by her master. The way she would cringe, with her back bowed and her head lowered... It was that which had planted the first seeds of hatred in his heart, and he knew now it was that which had compelled him to enter the tournament and seek her liberty. Although, at least for that time, he had known what it was to be loved.

Then there was the young man, who had sacrificed himself for his family's freedom, but who had instead lost everything, including his own name. _Fenris_ had been nothing more than his master's pet; someone who Danarius had tormented and tortured beyond what anyone should have to endure. Especially after the ritual that had given him his markings, as he'd no longer had a better past to hold onto - no fond memories to retreat within. He still remembered what it was like to know nothing more than the need to avoid punishment and please his master. For many years, he had lived for nothing else.

That he had escaped, that he had found his way to Hawke, even now seemed like more than he deserved. It was Hawke who had transformed his name - _Fenris_ - into something good and true.

Hawke stirred in his arms then, a soft smile curving her lips, and he thought perhaps it wasn't a case of _deserving_ at all. No. It had been the courage to trust, and the power of Hawke's love that had redeemed him. Each and every day since, he had endeavored to return those things to her tenfold.

From the happy, satisfied expression on her lovely face, he believed that perhaps he had succeeded.

Slowly, her eyes drifted open, and her gaze locked with his. Her dark eyes were shining, fractured by the morning light, which revealed the hidden depths of green that rarely showed. He smiled as he remembered arguing with Varric over the color of Hawke's eyes. The memory included her hand on his thigh, and her heady scent as she'd leaned over him to give Varric a closer look. Now, her hand was soothing up and down his leg, moving ever closer to his obvious desire for her.

She was his Hawke. His love and his life.

"Good morning," she said, and snuggled more tightly against him. How perfectly their bodies fit together. She slid a slender thigh between his legs and wrapped her arms around him. Fenris found he could not look away from her.

Perhaps it was because he'd spent nearly a full day without Hawke looking at him in this particular way, but he found he could not bear to cover her eyes again.

Fenris cleared his throat. "Hawke," he said. "Would you mind..."

Her hand closed over him, interrupting the flow of his thoughts. "Hmm?" she questioned with a sound. "I can't think of one thing I could possibly mind on such a perfect morning." Her fingers began to tease him, and he struggled to find his words.

"Would you mind if we..." he began again, but the last word ended on a low moan as she tightened her hold on him once again, and nipped at his chin in playful bites.

"Why are we talking?" Hawke asked, and with her free hand, pulled his mouth to hers.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, because when he next opened his eyes, Hawke was sitting next to him, with her back against the cabin's wall, running the length of red silk through her hands.

"You know what this reminds me of," she said, and though her tone was light, her eyes told him her thoughts were serious.

"Yes," he drawled, and reached out to still her efforts. "Your _favor_, though it is not the same piece of silk."

Hawke smiled. "It was rather frayed and faded the last time I saw it," she replied. "You haven't worn it since our wedding."

"I believe you mentioned it would be too conspicuous in Starkhaven," he agreed.

"Do you still have it?" she asked, and for some reason, Fenris thought the answer was important to her. He was glad that he could tell her, "Yes, I do. It is with a few other mementoes I have kept over the years, in a trunk in our room in the palace."

He remembered clearly when she had wound the piece of scarlet silk around his forearm, and he could hear her words as if she'd spoken them yesterday.

_It is my favor. It means I prefer you above all others, and your valorous deeds will bring me honor._

It had been before his memories had returned to him - attacked him really. It had been the most wonderful night of his life until he'd been overwhelmed by fear and panic. Until he'd made the biggest _mistake_ of his life and walked out on her. Until then, he'd believed he could finally be with Hawke, find a way to remain at her side, even though he was less than she deserved. Less than a man. The walls in his mind had come crashing down, destroying their all too brief night of happiness.

It wasn't until the next day that he'd truly understood the depth and strength of his Hawke. When she'd walked in the mansion the very next morning, and told him she hoped he was feeling better, and then teased him about the love bites he'd left... all over her, he'd felt confused, and worried she was mocking him. At first, he could not fathom why she was there at all. He did not even know why he had remained in Kirkwall himself, having destroyed the only thing that mattered to him with his cowardice and stupidity.

When she'd ask him to go to the Qunari compound with her, he could hardly believe his good fortune. Hawke would allow him to stay with her, even though he was worse than a fool. That had truly been when the path to healing the wounds of his past had begun. From that day forward, he'd vowed to himself to become the man she saw in him, instead of the broken slave Danarius had made of him.

And his Hawke? She had never wavered. Never given up on him. She'd offered him everything she was, and asked nothing in return but that he trust her, as she trusted him.

She held up the red piece of silk and offered it to him. "Do you still want to play?" she asked.

Fenris shook off his old memories and found a true smile for her. "In truth, I find I do not enjoy being deprived of your beautiful eyes, especially when you are looking at me as you are now."

Hawke carelessly tossed the silk onto the floor. "Good, because I missed looking at your very handsome... self, too," she said mischievously, and she draped herself across his torso very sweetly.

Her new position allowed Fenris's hands the freedom to run his hands over her soft curves as she began to taste his lips in a slow, languid manner. Finally she lifted her head. "When will we dock?" she asked.

Fenris grinned crookedly. "We can _dock_ now, if it would please you."

Hawke's laughter filled the small cabin. "I do enjoy a good docking now and then," she said and shifted to straddle him. "But tell me, when do we reach our destination?"

"I did not say there was a single destination,Hawke. But we shall reach port at first light tomorrow," he said, and in one swift move, flipped Hawke so that she lay beneath him. "Yet, what shall we do with this day, I wonder?"

"Hmm," she answered. "My favorite thing."

* * *

Over the next several weeks, they traveled along the northeastern coast of Thedas, stopping at many port-of-calls, enjoying the exotic foods and diverse cultures of the region. Their first stop had been the island city of Llomerynn. At first, Fenris had been unsure of Isabela's recommendation, but with the proper instructions on where to go and who to associate with, it had been a decadent experience - in just the right way.

They'd also visited Antiva City, and this time, on advice from Zevran, they'd enjoyed the wealth and grandeur of the city in a way few outsiders could. Another gift from Zevran had been an introduction to an old friend named Fabius, who lived several miles up the coast. Fenris thought perhaps the last two weeks at Fabius' beachfront home had been his favorite of their journey. Days of sun and sand and surf, with a privacy he had rarely experienced with Hawke, and he'd been happier than he'd been since before the twins were lost in the Fade.

Fenris was very glad that Hawke had taught him to swim, because their mornings in the sea together had become his favorite part of the day.

There was still another month left to them before they would return to Bastion and catch the barge upriver and return to Starkhaven. Not long after that, they would make the trip to rejoin Melody and the Dalish.

He glanced down at Hawke, who was dozing in the shade under the copse of frothy-leaved palms where they'd spread out a blanket. He lifted his hand and ran a finger down her cheek.

"Hawke," he growled, and her eyes drifted open.

"Yes, my love?" she murmured, and began to stretch in that way that so enticed him.

"I wanted to say... to tell you..." he replied, but found it difficult to continue on from the emotion clogging his throat.

Of course Hawke knew him better than he knew himself, and she slowly rose and settled herself in his lap. She placed her hands gently on his cheeks. "You want to tell me you love me more than life," she said, as her fingers traced his face. "You want to say that each and every day together has been a blessing beyond what you could have imagined." Her lips brushed his before she added, "I know this, because I feel the same way."

His only answer was another low growl, deep in his throat, as his lips claimed hers. Hawke's response affected him as it always had, and as he lowered her down to the blanket, there were no more thoughts in his mind, only his love for his wife in his heart.

For Hawke.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fluffy interlude with my very favorite couple. Thank you all again, for everything. I know that I will be unable to resist writing these short pieces for Mari, Fenris and their family and friends in the future. They live in my heart :) _

_xoxo_

_Wintry_


End file.
